


出口｜THE EXIT

by Ringeril



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Nuclear War
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringeril/pseuds/Ringeril
Summary: 本来只想开车结果手一滑彻底写飞了。所以最终是一篇核废土-末世AU的地表散步。在漫天的辐射尘中穿着防护服带着妹子去看海的康纳酱也挺浪漫的不是么。
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 2





	出口｜THE EXIT

据说，地下避难所里的大部分人生于核冬天威力初显的时候。上一代幸存者寥寥，而没多少人还有意愿和能力在目前的环境养育下一代。目之所及只有窄小的起居舱室、锈蚀的金属墙和黑漆漆的防火门；喝的水总有股铁锈味，粮食由从污染程度尚可的下水道打捞出来的可疑肉类做成。什么都一眼望得到头，风景、道路、人的一辈子都一样。你往附近的一道闸门走去。那是一般人能逗留的离地上最近的地方，和地面由大约三公里的隧道连接，里面密布着隔离气阀和消毒设施。

康纳所在的勘探队回来了。这些年，地下居民一直在试图调查和选定适合治理和重建的地区，建立类似两个世纪以前“生物圈二号”的人工生态系统，只是进展大都不如人意。不过康纳从没抱怨过什么。“哪怕很难，但这些事必须有人去做。”他说。和你不同，他的想法总是很务实。更空泛的概念，希望、意义、文明之火之类，他并非不会考虑，但不怎么深想。他总是关心更要紧的事物，能让眼前的人免于饥馑和疾患的事物。哪怕知道神明一个响指就能让一切荡然无存，他也不屈不挠。

你永远学不会这么生活，所以你在这个几近完蛋却还在苟延残喘的世界里依赖他，仿佛他是将人间冲刷殆尽的洪水中的一棵树。他从闸门里走出来的时候已经换了干净的棉布工装，原本是卡其色的布料因为重复的清洗发白磨损。你像只兔子撞进他怀里，下巴搁在他胸口，鼻子里全是消毒剂的气味。旁边摩肩接踵的都是人，忙着各自抱作一团，没人注意你们。他安抚地揉揉你的头发，你握着他的手往那个只有编号没有名字的起居舱室走。你甚至从来不对他说回家这两个字。“我们回去。”你只会这么说。所有舱室都一样，两张自带置物架的桌子，一张不大的床，一个柜子，一个淋浴间。出于消防之类的安全考虑，个人用品都被严格限制，连衣服挂在椅背和门后的方式都差不离。私人愿望在现世是奢侈品。

你依旧想办法藏了点东西，准确来说是康纳纵容你藏的。刚开始你以为他不会同意，毕竟他又正直又规矩，没料到他主动在勘探队回来的时候给你夹带地上世界的旧明信片、画报甚至旅游传单，仿佛洞悉你心里隐秘的向往。这些纸张往往折了角，有些残缺不全，并且多半因为岁月侵蚀和消毒剂的喷洒变了色，你还是小心地把它们用重物压平，装在盒子里放进柜子深处的隔间。那些已成历史的建筑、植被和风光仿佛童话故事的插页。“我们头顶上曾经是波士顿，这是从前的一所大学。”康纳挨着你，和你一起看明信片背面印刷的小字。“波士顿的天空有时是粉色的吗？”你问。“不是，”他说，“墨水褪色了。”“原本是什么颜色？”“大概是蓝的。书里都这么写。”“现在呢？”“是灰白的，都是云。一年四季都下雪，雪像碎纸片，又像浅色煤渣。”

你本想把新的这张和其他的一起放好，但只能暂时把它搁在桌上，因为康纳开始碰你了。他先是把手放在你的领口，摸你的喉咙和锁骨，然后按着你胸前的拉链准备往下拉。“你还没亲我。”你抗议道。于是他侧过身贴上你的嘴唇。这种时候他总是很听话。你张着嘴欢迎他，牙齿不安分地咬来咬去，手指解着他的扣子碰到他光滑的前胸，接下去是他的胳膊和脊背。他把你从衣服里剥出来，两只手一起摸得你自己蹬掉鞋袜和裤子急不可耐地往他身上贴。他的手心很粗糙，轻微地剐蹭着你的胸部和小腹；但他身上皮肤柔软，肌肉饱满地起伏。你喜欢用腿夹着他的腰，那里结实又有韧性，侧面的弧度和你正好贴合。你任由他亲吻舔舐那些许久未见的地方，有些鲁莽地把你撑开、填满，化学药剂的洁净气味逐渐被他温吞的气息覆盖。你挣扎的时候胳膊撞到桌沿，明信片掉到地上。你偏过头就看到波士顿粉色的天空，红砖建筑上开了白色的门，门楣上有绿莹莹的小标识。EXIT，出口，上面写着。你们都出着汗，连在一起的地方又湿又滑，手指往下一碰就浑身颤抖。你不介意再来几次，甚至用口腔和舌头帮他解决。那总给你一种奇妙的掌控感。毕竟性交是眼下为数不多的谁也管不着的事，是一模一样的舱室、制服、配给食品当中难能可贵地完全属于你们的事。你把他抱得那么紧，在他蜂蜜色的皮肤上都箍出红印来。你从他的喉结亲到下巴再亲到嘴唇和鼻尖，然后把脸埋在他的颈窝里，宁可自己就此融化，像那些虚假的雪片一样消失不见，无知无觉。

“康纳，”你软绵绵地问他，语气亲昵得可怕，“世界有出口吗？”

“什么？”他显然没听明白这个不知所谓的问题，“可地球是圆的。”

“不是尽头，是出口。”你说，抬起手把他鬓边散了一半的辫子拨开。他看了你一会儿，神色不像觉得你在说胡话。

“你想去地上吗？”他问，“如果一定要的话，我可以想办法带上你。偷偷地。”

所以你挑了一天跟着他，在记录上这只是一次他和相熟的同事搭档的常规巡查。他帮你穿好三层防护服，确认所有管线和通讯设备都运行良好。出了闸门，隧道车仿佛旧时通俗杂志里描述的游乐园轨道项目，一路哐哐作响。每隔一段就有一个信号灯，由隔离气阀的守卫控制。你觉得自己像在鲸鱼肚子里，正顺着一排排肋骨往它嘴边驶去。

“前面就是最后一道门，”康纳说，“可以稍微适应一下，外面挺亮。”他的声音被电流杂音裹着，听起来有点陌生。监测辐射的仪器已经开始发出叫人心神不宁的咔咔声。

你踏出去的时候发现面前所有的东西都是灰白的，和你想象的、以及见证过那场灾难的人们描述的都不一样。你以为大地会遍布猩红、开裂的嘴里含着熔岩，天空中的化学微粒会折射出诡异的七彩的光，而东倒西歪的建筑物残骸中会爬满金属色的枝叶。浓密的阴云让天空显得低矮。你跟着康纳往前走，靴子陷进地里，留下深深的印痕，好像那些细碎的尘埃真的是雪，只是防护服让你感觉不到温度。太阳太过刺眼，照得街面上所有钢筋扭曲裸露的建筑都影影绰绰，海市蜃楼一般。你摸了一下旁边残留的砖墙，有墙皮碎屑剥落下来。你盯着自己的手，笨重的手套和康纳的影子一样也是灰白的，好像凄凄惨惨从云层透下来的日光洗脱了天上地下的一切颜色。他离你有几步距离，但耳机里的呼吸声近在咫尺，甚至让你觉得口干舌燥。

他在一处上坡停下来等你。旁边小教堂的白色尖顶奇迹般完好，顶上有锈蚀的鸟形风向标，已经不会随风摆动。

“康纳。”你叫他。

他没说话，只是耐心地站在原地。他的呼吸还在你耳边。教堂前面的布告板上，纸张都腐蚀零落。你认出成片的寻人启事。陌生的照片姓名还有联系方式的空隙中，露出音乐会的宣传单、街头艺人的海报、带雕塑的小型喷泉照片和彩虹色的宣传标语，和康纳平时带给你的差不多，但看见它们贴在原来的位置感觉大为不同。你跌跌撞撞地小跑几步，从那些真切的被半途席卷、化作灰烬的生活附近逃离，而上帝未曾为他们降临、也可能这就是他降临的方式。你跑到康纳身边的时候他扶了你一把，然后指着远处一片辽阔的、空茫的浅灰，乍一看去和沉郁的云层没有太大区别。

“是海。”他告诉你。

你隔着一层又一层精心设计和编织的人造布料抓着他的手，望着仿佛无穷无尽同时空无一物的海。你甚至能听到海浪冲刷堤坝的声音。这幅景象既凄凉又静谧，你不由得屏住呼吸。

“海也有尽头吧？”你问。“什么都有尽头。”康纳回答。“可是海有出口吗？”“我不知道。你想要什么样的出口？”——想要那种漆着绿莹莹的EXIT的白色门扉，一推开就能掉进别人的身体别人的生活别人的世界；要么变成他身上的随便什么东西，兽爪项链发辫皮筋乃至嘴角麦克风柔软的海绵垫；要么干脆就此消失，让身上的防护服在他怀中因为失去支撑而坍塌下去——总之不要是自己，不要是那种洞悉已久的命运，不要因为一点儿爱情的施舍和身体的快乐就日复一日地留在自己的躯壳里，留在千篇一律的舱室和千篇一律的岁月里。

然而他还是抓着你的手，隔着一层又一层精心设计和编织的人造布料。“你想到哪里去？”他又问，“有些明信片和招贴广告上的地方不太远。”

“我怕不是疯了，康纳，”良久，你说，“我想在这里亲你，然后马上死掉。”

“你是挺疯。”他说，语气平平和和的。

于是你们站在大半已成齑粉的地表之上带着浑身的管线和仪器像两个垂死者一样拥抱，弯着腰隔着防护面罩额头挨着额头。有风呼啸而过，卷起尘埃和彩色的纸张碎片。你转过身去追着它们跑仿佛它们是山野中的蝴蝶。康纳跟着你。你不用回头也知道，他总是跟着你。

Fin

2020-05


End file.
